Halo x ME ship info
by Sedsone
Summary: Just infos on stuff in my story. Main purpose of this is to see if I made any ship or gear too strong or something
1. UNSC and SAF

**Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon**: Weight of round: 100 ton, Velocity: 30 km/s Damage: 10 kilotons, Recharge time: 30 seconds

**Standard MAC**: Weight of round: 600 tons, Velocity: 4,500 km/s Damage: 3 gigaton, Recharge time: 75 seconds

**Siege MAC**: Weight of round: 800 tons, Velocity: 9,000 km/s Damage: 8 gigaton, Recharge time: 1, 5 minute

**Special MAC**: Weight of round: 600 tons, Velocity: 12,000 km/s Damage: 11.7 gigaton, Recharge time: 2 minutes

**Super MAC (Orbital Defense Platform)**: Weight of round: 3000 tons, Velocity: 150,000 km/s, Damage: 9.36 terraton, Recharge time: 5 seconds

**Super MAC (Ship based**): Weight of round: 3000 tons, Velocity: 150,000 km/s, Damage: 9.36 terraton, Recharge time: 2.5 minutes

**MAC turret**: Weight of round: 1 ton, Velocity: 4,500 km/s, Damage: 2 megaton, Recharge time: 2 seconds

**Archer Missile Mk. 2**: Velocity: 1450 km/s, Damage: 10 kilotons

**Micro Archer missile**: Velocity: 1300 km/s, Damage: 0.117 kiloton

**Shiva Nuclear missile**: Velocity: 1350 km/s, Damage: 30 megaton

**Ragnarok Tactical Nuclear missile**: Velocity: 1350 km/s, Damage: 1.17 gigaton

**HORNET nuclear mine**: Effective range: 50 – 150km, Damage: 30 megatons

**NOVA bomb**: Effective range: 5000-30,000 km, Damage 1.2 petaton

**50mm Point Defense Gun (PDG)**: Velocity: 500 km/s, Damage: 0.5 kilotons, Rate of fire: 50 round per second

**80mm PDG**: Velocity: 800 km/s, Damage: 0.8 kilotons, Rate of fire: 30 rounds per seconds

**Gauss PDG**: Weight of round: 50 kg, Velocity 3,000 km/s (1% of light speed), Damage 3.6 kilotons, Rate of fire: 25 rounds per minute

**Plasma Torpedo**: Range: 300,000 km/s, Velocity: 150,000 km/s, Damage: 9 megaton, Recharge: 0.6 minute

**Energy Projector**: Range: 300,000 km, Velocity: 100,000 km/s, Damage: 20 megatons

**Pulse laser Turret**: Velocity: 300,000 km, Damage: 200 Kilowatts

**Plasma Turret**: Velocity: 75,000 km, Damage: 7.5 Megawatts

**UNSC Navy**

**Prowler**

Role: Stealth infiltration and recovery, electronic intelligence, and mine lying.

Length: 150 meters

Hull: 40 centimeter of Titanium-B armor plating

Shield strength: 4 megatons

Armaments:

-2 Pulse laser turrets

-4 50mm PDG

-2 Archer Mk2 pods

-40 Havoc nuclear mines or 4 NOVA bombs

Complement:

-Crew: 90

-1 company of ODST or 1 squad of Spartans

-HEVs

**Frigate**

Role: Troop deployment; Fleet escorts

Length: 460 meters

Hull: 1 meter of Titanium-B armor plating

Shield strength: 12 gigaton

Armaments:

-1 standard MAC

-1 EMP cannon

-30 Archer mk2 missile pods

-4 Gauss PDG

-1 Shiva nuclear missiles

Complement:

-Crew: 250-300

-2 companies of marines

-1 platoon of ODST or 1 squad of Spartan

-6 Pelicans

-1 squadron of Sabers Mk2

-HEVs

**Destroyer**

Role: Fleet escort; Assault

Length: 485 meters

Hull: 2 meters of Titanium-B armor plating

Shield Strength: 16 gigaton

Armaments:

-1 two barreled Standard MAC

-1 EMP cannon

-1 dual barreled MAC turret

-30 oversized Archer Mk.2 missile pods

-12 dual 50mm PDG

-8 dual 80mm PDG

-4 Gauss PDG

-3 Shiva nuclear missiles

Complement:

-Crew: 350-400

-1 company of marines

-1 platoon of ODST or 1 squad of Spartan

-HEVs

**Cruiser**

Role: Naval engagements, troop carrier

Length: 1200 meters

Hull: 2.5 meters of Titanium-B armor plating

Shield strength: 20 gigaton

Armaments:

-1 Special MAC

-1 EMP cannon

-2 dual barreled MAC turret

-40 dual 50mm PDG

-22 dual 80mm PDG

-8 Gauss PDG

-300 Archer Mk2 missile pods

-6 Shiva-class nuclear missiles

Complement:

-Crew- 600-700

-1 battalion of marines

-1 company of ODST or 3 Squads of Spartans

-1 squadron of Longsword Interceptors

-1 squadron of Sabers Mk2

-4 Pelicans

-HEVs

**Super-Heavy Cruiser**

Role: Command & Control, System Assault

Length: 2200 meters

Hull: 7 meters of Titanium-B armor plating

Shield strength: 60 gigaton

Armaments:

-1 Super MAC

-2 Special MACs

-1 oversized EMP cannon

-3 tri-barreled MAC turrets

-400 dual 50mm PDG

-120 dual 80mm PDG

-80 Gauss PDG

-1000 Archer Mk2 missile pods

-105 Shiva-class nuclear missiles

-8 Ragnarok tactical nuclear missiles

Complements:

-Crew: 4000

-60 Pelicans

-1 regiment of ODST

-2 company of Spartan

-5 squadrons of Sabers Mk2

-1 squadron of Sabers Mk3

-HEVs

**Carrier**

Role: Deployment of fighter wings and/or ground troops

Length: 3000 meters

Hull: 3 meter of Titanium-B armor plating

Shield strength: 24 gigaton

Armaments:

-1 Heavy MAC

-1 EMP cannon

-100 Archer Mk2 missile pods

-100 50mm PDG

-60 dual 80mm PDG

-28 Gauss PDG

-8 Shiva-class nuclear missiles

-2 Ragnarok tactical nuclear missiles

Complements:

-1 Army or marine division

-10 squadrons of Longswords

-13 squadrons of Sabers Mk2

-20 Pelicans

-HEVs

**Super-carrier**

Role: Command & Control, System Assault

Length: 4000 meters

Hull: 6 meters of Titanium-B armor plating

Shield strength: 54 gigaton

Armaments:

-1 Super MAC

-2 Standards MAC

-40 dual 50mm PDG

-20 dual 80mm PDG

-8 Gauss PDG

-700 Archer Mk2 missile pods

-8 Shiva-class nuclear missiles

-3 Ragnarok tactical nuclear missiles

Complements:

-Crew: 4000

-1 Regiment of marines

-60 Pelicans

-1 battalion of ODST or 2 company of Spartan

-20 squadrons of Longswords

-25 squadrons of Sabers Mk2

-HEVs

**SAF (Sangheili Armed Forces) **Navy** **

**Frigate**

Role: Ship to ship warfare, scout

Length: 600 meters

Hull: 2 meters of Covenant alloy plating

Shields: 20 gigaton

Armaments:

-2 Plasma torpedo launchers

-12 pulse lasers

-2 plasma turrets

Complements:

-Crew: 680

-1 battalion of Elites

-40 huragorks

-Squad of hunters

-1 company of grunts or company of jackals

-1 squadron of seraphs

**Battle Cruiser**

Role: Ship to ship warfare, Fleet command, Escort

Length: 1700 meters

Hull: 6 meters of Covenant alloy armor plating

Shield strength: 35 gigaton

Armaments:

-4 Plasma Torpedo launchers

-1 Energy Projector

-24 Pulse laser Turret

-6 Plasma Turrets

Complements:

-Crew: 1000

-2 battalions of Elites

-200 Huragorks

-Platoon of Hunters

-2 company of grunts or company of jackals

-2 squadrons of Seraphs

-4 squadrons of Space banshees

-OIPs

**Super Cruiser**

Role: Ship to ship warfare, Fleet command

Length: 3500 meters

Hull: 11 meters of Covenant alloy armor plating

Shield strength: 50 gigaton

Armaments:

-5 Energy Projectors

-80 Pulse laser Turret

6- Plasma Turrets

Complements:

-Crew: 3000

-2 regiments of Elites

-Unknown number of Huragorks

-2 companies of Hunters

-1 regiment of grunts or regiment of jackals

-8 squadrons of Seraphs

-14 squadrons of Space banshees

-OIPs

**Assault Barrier**

Role: Carrier, Troop transport, Flagship, Heavy warship

Length: 5,500 meters

Hull: 8 meters of Covenant alloy armor plating

Shield strength: 80 gigaton

Armaments:

-2 Energy Projectors

-30 Pulse laser Turret

-8 Plasma Turrets

Complements:

-Crew: 7000

-1 division of Elites

-Unknown number of Huragorks

-3 companies of Hunters

-2 regiment of grunts or regiment of jackals

-12 squadrons of Seraphs

-24 squadrons of Space banshees

-OIPs

**Super Carrier**

Role: Carrier, Flagship, Heavy warship, Fleet command

Length: 29,000 meters

Hull: 12 meters of Covenant alloy armor plating

Shield strength: 9 terraton

Armaments:

-7 Energy Projectors

-Unknown number of Plasma Torpedo launchers

-Unknown number of Pulse laser Turret

-Unknown number of Plasma Turrets

Complements:

-Crew: several thousands

-1 regiment of Elites

-Unknown number of Huragorks

-3 companies of Hunters

-2 legions of grunts or legion of jackals

-44 squadrons of Seraphs

-86 squadrons of Space banshees

-OIPs

**Special/Experimental Class**

**Drone Frigate Class**

Role: Drone Assault

Length: 440 meters

Hull: 1 meter of Titanium-B armor plating

Shield strength: 6 gigaton

Armaments:

-1 Light MAC

-30 Micro Archer missile pods

-24 50mm PDG

Complement:

-Crew: 25

-120 Cortana Drones

-24 SPARTAN Mech

**Sharquoi**

Unknown (possible forerunner fortress ship)

Role: Heavy assault, Mobile ship refit station, fleet deployment

Length: 50 km

Hull: 150m of unknown metal

Shield strength: 60 terraton (possibly more)

Armaments:

-Unknown numbers of high energy weapons of different types

Complement:

-Crew: Tens of thousands

-Different ship types

-Unknown number of one manned ships


	2. Citadel

**Frigate Mass Accelerator Gun (MAG):** Weight of round: 5 kilograms, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 8 kilotons, Recharge time: 5 seconds

**Cruiser MAG: Weight of round:** 10 kilograms, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 20 kilotons, Recharge time: 5 seconds

**Dreadnought MAG: **Weight: 20 kg, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 38 kilotons, Recharge time: 2 seconds

**Broadside MAG:** Weight of round: 5 kilograms, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 8 kilotons, Recharge time: 2 seconds

**Destiny Ascension's special MAG:** Weight: 500 kg, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 1 gigaton, Recharge time: 4 seconds

**Disruptor Torpedoes:** Acceleration: 50 km/s, Max range: 200 km, Damage: 10 kilotons

**GARDIAN:** Speed: 300,000 km/s, Max range: 20km, damage: 6 Kilowatts

**GARDIAN (Salarian)**: Acceleration: 300,000 km/s, Max range: 120km, damage: 2 Kilowatts

**Turian Navy:**

**Carrier**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements, fighter deployment

Length: 1000 meters

Hull: 3, 6 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 220 Kilotons

Armaments:

-3 C-MAG

-76 B-MAG (38 per side)

-66 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 1000

-1 Battalion of Hierarchy Marines

-20 Squadrons of Fighter

-12 Squadrons of Interceptors

**Dreadnought**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements

Length: 900 meters

Hull: 4 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 200 Kilotons

Armaments:

-4 D-MAG

-180 B-MAG

-40 Disruptor pods

Complement:

-Crew: 550

-2 Companies of Hierarchy marines

-2 Squadrons of Fighters

-1 Squadron of Interceptors

**Cruiser**

Role: patrol, large/small-scale naval engagements

Length: 600 meters

Hull: 3 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 160 Kilotons

Armaments:

-3 C-MAG

-20 Disruptor pods

-18 GARDIAN turrets

Complements:

-Crew: 120

-1 Company of Hierarchy marines

-1 Squadron of Fighters

-1 Squadron of Interceptors

**Frigate**

Role: patrol, fleet escort, scout

Length: 220 meters

Hull: 1.2 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 50 Kilotons

Armament:

-2 F-MAG

-4 Disruptor pods

-22 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 50

-1 Platoon of Hierarchy marines

**Batarian Navy:**

**Carrier**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements, fighter deployment

Length: 1000 meters

Hull: 4 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 260 Kilotons

Armaments:

-4 C-MAG

-88 B-MAG (44 per side)

-68 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 1140

-1 Battalion of Hegemony Marines

-16 Squadrons of Fighter

-14 Squadrons of Interceptors

**Dreadnought**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements

Length: 880 meters

Hull: 2 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 240 Kilotons

Armaments:

-3 D-MAG

-6 C-MAG

-124 B-MAG (62 per side)

-10 Disruptor pods

-8 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 490

-1 Battalion of Hegemony marines

-1 Squadron of fighters

-1 Squadron of Interceptors

**Cruiser**

Role: patrol, large/small-scale naval engagements

Length: 625 meters

Hull: 1 meter of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 180 Kilotons

Armament:

-1 C-MAG

-2 F-MAG

-18 B-MAG (9 per side)

-20 Disruptor pods

-16 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 80

-1 Company of Hegemony marines

-1 Squadron of Fighters

-1 Squadron of Interceptors

**Frigate**

Role: patrol, fleet escort, scout

Length: 180 meters

Hull: 40 centimeters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 40 Kilotons

Armaments:

-3 F-MAG

-6 B-MAG

-2 Disruptor pods

-12 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 40

-1 Platoon of Hegemony marines

-1 Squadron of fighters or Interceptors

**Asari Navy:**

**Carrier**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements, fighter deployment

Length: 1000 meters

Hull: 3 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 3 megatons

Armaments:

-2 C-MAG

-4 F-MAG

-60 B-MAG (30 per side)

-48 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 1200

-1 Battalion of Republican Marines

-22 Squadrons of Fighter

-8 Squadrons of Interceptors

**Dreadnought**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements

Length: 950 meters

Hull: 3 meters of Ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 3 megatons

Armaments:

-2 D-MAG

-4 F-MAG

-136 B-MAG (68 per side)

-30 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 500

-2 Companies of Republican Marines

-1 Squadron of Fighters

-1 Squadron of Interceptors

**Cruiser**

Role: patrol, large/small-scale naval engagements

Length: 720 meters

Hull: 2 meters of Ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 180 Kilotons

Armaments:

-2 C-MAG

-54 B-MAG

-24 Disruptor pods

-20 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 100

-1 Company of Republican Marines

-1 Squadron of Fighters

-1 Squadron of Interceptors

**Frigate**

Role: patrol, fleet escort, scout

Length: 240 meters

Hull: 60 centimeter of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 60 Kilotons

Armaments:

-1 F-MAG

-10 Disruptor pods (150 missiles total)

-28 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 50

-1 Platoon of Republican Marines

-1 Flight of fighters or Interceptors

**Salarian Navy:**

**Carrier**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements, fighter deployment

Length: 1000 meters

Hull: 3 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 280 Kilotons

Armaments:

-2 C-MAG

-4 F-MAG

-40 B-MAG (20 per side)

-64 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 1200

-1 Battalion of Union Marines

-15 Squadrons of Fighter

-15 Squadrons of Interceptors

**Dreadnought**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements, fighter deployment

Length: 888 meters

Hull: 2.8 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 320 Kilotons

Armaments:

-2 D-MAG

-144 B-MAG (72 per side)

-24 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 425

-1 Battalion of Union Marines

-2 Squadrons of Fighter

-1 Squadron of Interceptors

**Cruiser**

Role: patrol, large/small-scale naval engagements

Length: 550 meters

Hull: 2 meters of ablative armor

Shield strength: 100 Kilotons

Armaments:

-1 C-MAG

-2 F-MAG

-40 B-MAG (20 per side)

-25 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 110

-1 Company of Union Marines

-2 Squadrons of Fighters

-1 Squadron of Interceptors

**Frigate**

Role: patrol, fleet escort, scout

Length: 180 meters

Hull: 80 centimeters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 40 Kilotons

Armaments:

-1 F-MAG

-14 Disruptor pods

-28 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 40

-1 Platoon of Union Marines

-1 Squadron of fighters or Interceptors

**System Alliance navy:**

**Carrier**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements, fighter deployment

Length: 1000 meters

Hull: 3 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 280 Kilotons

Armaments:

-4 C-MAG

-80 B-MAG (40 per side)

-44 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 1400

-1 Battalion of SA Marines

-18 Squadrons of Fighter

-12 Squadrons of Interceptors

**Dreadnought**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements, fighter deployment

Length: 800 meters

Hull: 2 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 300 Kilotons

Armaments:

-2 D-MAG

-156 B-MAG (78 per side)

-24 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 425

-2 companies of SA Marines

-2 Squadrons of Fighter

-1 Squadron of Interceptors

**Cruiser**

Role: patrol, large/small-scale naval engagements

Length: 600 meters

Hull: 2 meters of ablative armor

Shield strength: 110 Kilotons

Armaments:

-1 C-MAG

-2 F-MAG

-44 B-MAG (22 per side)

-25 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 110

-1 Company of SA Marines

-2 Squadrons of Fighters

-1 Squadron of Interceptors

**Frigate**

Role: patrol, fleet escort, scout

Length: 160 meters

Hull: 60 centimeters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 60 Kilotons

Armaments:

-2 F-MAG

-14 Disroptor pods

-12 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 40

-1 Platoon of SA Marines

**Special/Experimental ships:**

**Destiny Ascension**

Class: Dreadnought

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements, fighter deployment

Length: 1.6 kilometers

Hull: 8 meters of Ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 6 megatons

Armaments:

-1 DAS-MAG

-4 D-MAG

-20 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 10000

-1 Regiment of Republican Marines

-4 Squadrons of Fighters

-3 Squadrons of Interceptors

**Normandy**

**Class: Stealth Frigate**

Role: Stealth raid, scout

Length: 140 meters

Hull: 40 cm of Ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 40 Kilotons

Armaments:

-2 F-MAG

-4 Javelin mounts

-12 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 65

-1 Platoon of SA Marines


	3. Non Citadel

**I made some updates on UNSC/SAF and Citadel info, and I want to know what you think about them. Should I keep the "new" ones or put that "old" ones**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Geth<span>**

**Frigate** **MAG**: Weight of round: 5 kilograms, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 8 kilotons, Recharge time: 5 seconds

**Cruiser** **MAG**: Weight of round: 10 kilograms, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 20 kilotons, Recharge time: 5 seconds

**Dreadnought** **MAG**: Weight: 20 kg, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 38 kilotons, Recharge time: 2 seconds

**Broadside** **MAG**: Weight of round: 5 kilograms, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 8 kilotons, Recharge time: 2 seconds

**GARDIAN**: Speed: 300,000 km/s, Max range: 15km, damage: 14 Kilowatts

**Dreadnought**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements

Length: 1300 meters

Hull: 4 meters of Geth alloy armor plating

Shield strength: 640 kilotons

Armaments:

-4 D-MAGs

-6 C-MAG

-200 B-MAGs

-240 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

Crew: 1400 (estimated)

-2 Companies of Geth troopers

-8 Squadrons of Fighters

**Cruiser**

Role: patrol, naval engagements

Length: 800 meters

Hull: 3 meters of Geth alloy armor plating

Shield strength: 340 kilotons

Armaments:

-4 C-MAG

-20 B-MAGs

-18 GARDIAN turrets

Complements:

Crew: 120 (estimated)

-1 Company of Geth troopers

-4 Squadrons of Fighters

**Frigate**

Role: patrol, fleet escort, scout

Length: 220 meters

Hull: 2 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 120 kilotons

Armament:

-2 F-MAGs

-16 B-MAGs

-22 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

Crew: 50 (estimated)

-1 Platoon of Geth troopers

-2 Squadrons of Fighters

**Cerberus**

**Frigate** **MAG**: Weight of round: 5 kilograms, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 8 kilotons, Recharge time: 5 seconds

**Cruiser MAG**: Weight of round: 10 kilograms, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 20 kilotons, Recharge time: 5 seconds

**Dreadnought MAG**: Weight: 20 kg, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 38 kilotons, Recharge time: 2 seconds

**Broadside MAG**: Weight of round: 5 kilograms, Velocity: 4025 km/s, Damage: 8 kilotons, Recharge time: 2 seconds

**Disruptor Torpedoes**: Acceleration: 50 km/s, Max range: 200 km, Damage: 10 kilotons

**GARDIAN**: Speed: 300,000 km/s, Max range: 15km, damage: 14 Kilowatts

**Carrier**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements, fighter deployment

Length: 1200 meters

Hull: 3 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 480 Kilotons

Armaments:

-2 D-MAG

-88 B-MAG (40 per side)

-88 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 1400

-1 Battalion of Cerberus Troopers

-30 Squadrons of Cerberus Fighters

**Dreadnought**

Role: Command & Control, massive fleet engagements, fighter deployment

Length: 1000 meters

Hull: 4 meters of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 500 Kilotons

Armaments:

-4 D-MAG

-160 B-MAG (80 per side)

-44 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 425

-2 companies of Cerberus Troopers

-3 Squadrons of Cerberus Fighters

**Cruiser**

Role: patrol, large/small-scale naval engagements

Length: 600 meters

Hull: 3 meters of ablative armor

Shield strength: 220 Kilotons

Armaments:

-3 C-MAG

-4 F-MAG

-36 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 110

-1 Company of Cerberus Troopers

-2 Squadrons of Cerberus Fighters

**Frigate**

Role: patrol, fleet escort, scout

Length: 160 meters

Hull: 1 meter of ablative armor plating

Shield strength: 120 Kilotons

Armaments:

-2 F-MAG

-8 Javelin Mounts

-22 GARDIAN turrets

Complement:

-Crew: 40

-1 Platoon of Cerberus Troopers

**Collectors**

**Particle beam cannon (PBC)**: Speed 150,000 km/s, Max range: 15,000km, Damage: 4 megawatts

**Cruiser**

Role: patrol, naval engagements

Length: 1000 meters

Hull: 6 meters of dense rock armor plating

Shield strength: 1 megaton

Armaments:

-1 PBC

Complements:

Crew: Unknown number

-1 brigade of Collector drones

-10 Squadrons of Oculus

**Reapers**

**Magneto Hydrodynamic Cannon (MHC**): Speed 8000 km/s, Weight of round: 30 kg, Damage: 4 gigaton

**Particle beam turret (PBT)**: Speed 50,000 km/s, Max range: 5000km, damage: 8 megawatts

**PBC**: Speed 50,000 km/s, Max range: 500km, damage: 6 megawatts

**Dreadnought**

Role: Dreadnought battle, ground assault

Length: 2000 meters

Hull: 12 meters of Reaper alloy armor plating

Shield strength: 3 terraton

Armaments:

-1 MHC

-6 PBT

Complement:

Crew: None (estimated)

Unknown number of indoctrinated troops

Unknown number of Oculus

**Destroyer**

Role: ground assault, space battle/patrol

Length: 160 meters

Hull: 4 meters of Reaper alloy armor plating

Shield strength: 5 gigaton

Armaments:

1 PBC

Complement:

Crew: None (estimated)

**Unique class:**

**Sovereign**

Role: Vanguard

Length: 2000 meters

Hull: 12 meters of Geth alloy armor plating

Shield strength: 4 terraton

Armaments:

-1 MHC

-8 PBT

Complement:

Crew: None (estimated)

Unknown number of indoctrinated troops

**Harbinger**

Role: Reaper flagship/leader

Length: 2000 meters

Hull: 12 meters of Geth alloy armor plating

Shield strength: 6 terraton

Armaments:

-1 MHC

-4 PBC

-8 PBT

Complement:

Crew: None (estimated)

Unknown number of indoctrinated troops

Unknown number of Oculus


	4. Halo Bonus

**(I would put brute fleet in it, but since they use the same ships as SAF I don't see the reason why I should be putting it in this one)**

**Pulse laser Turret:** Velocity: 300,000 km, Damage: 200 Kilowatts

**Plasma Turret:** Velocity: 75,000 km, Damage: 7.5 Megawatts

**Archer missiles:** damage 1 kiloton

**UNGGOY DEFENSE FORCE:**

**Unggoy corvette**

Role: Colony patrol, convoy escort

Length: 20 meters

Hull: 40 centimeter of covenant alloy

Shield strength: 2 megatons

Armaments:

-6 pulse laser turrets

-2 heavy needler turrets

-12 archer pods

Crew: 45 Unggoy, 1-3 Huragok

**Unggoy Cruiser**

Role: Colony patrol leader, convoy escort

Length: 320 meters

Hull: 80 centimeter of covenant alloy

Shield strength: 6 megatons

Armaments:

-12 pulse laser turrets

-6 heavy needler turrets

-22 archer pods

-2 plasma turrets

-Crew: 500 Unggoy, 5 -10 Huragok

**Battle cruiser**

Role: Fleet command

Length: 1700 meters

Hull: 6 meters of Covenant alloy armor plating

Shield strength: 35 Megaton

Armaments:

-4 Plasma Torpedo launchers

-1 Energy Projector

-24 Pulse laser Turret

-6 Plasma Turrets

Crew: 2300 Unggoy, 13-20 Huragork

Complements:

-2 squadrons of Seraphs

-4 squadrons of Space banshees

KIG-YAR FLEET

**Raider**

Role: pirate raiding

Length: 40 meters

Hull: 80 centimeter of covenant alloy

Shield strength: 6 megatons

Armaments:

-6 pulse laser turrets

-2 plasma turrets

Crew: 50 Kig-Jar, 1-3 Huragok

**Kig-Jar Cruiser**

Role: colony defense

Length: 240 meters

Hull: 80 centimeter of covenant alloy

Shield strength: 9 megatons

Armaments:

-16 pulse laser turrets

-6 plasma turrets

Crew: 400 Kig-Jar, 3-9 Huragok

Battle cruiser

Role: Fleet command

Length: 1700 meters

Hull: 6 meters of Covenant alloy armor plating

Shield strength: 35 Megaton

Armaments:

-4 Plasma Torpedo launchers

-1 Energy Projector

-24 Pulse laser Turret

-6 Plasma Turrets

Crew: 1000 Kig-Jar, 13-20 Huragork

Complements:

-2 squadrons of Seraphs

-4 squadrons of Space banshees

(Redone UNSC MAC weapons for fleet)

Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon: Weight of round: 10 ton, Velocity: 3000 km/s Damage: 1,1 megatons, Recharge time: 15 seconds

Standard MAC: Weight of round: 600 tons, Velocity: 3000 km/s Damage: 6,4 megaton, Recharge time: 25 seconds

Scatter MAC: Weight of round: 600 tons (breaks into 20, 30 tons shells), Velocity: 3000 km/s Damage: 6,4 megaton (213 kiloton for each shell), Recharge time: 35 seconds (replacement for Siege MAC)

Super MAC (Orbital Defense Platform): Weight of round: 3000 tons, Velocity: 150,000 km/s, Damage: 9.36 terraton, Recharge time: 5 seconds

Super MAC (Ship based): Weight of round: 600 tons, Velocity: 12,000 km/s, Damage: 25,6 Megatons, Recharge time: 25 seconds

MAC turret: Weight of round: 450 kg, Velocity: 2000 km/s, Damage: 475 kiloton, Recharge time: 4 seconds

**(I redid MACs a little so they not as overpowered as before, and before you complain they are nerfed too much for sake of balance, they are not, a single MAC shot would still destroy dreadnought in a single shot, it would even pierce it and destroy another parked in the back)**


End file.
